(NOT) Happy Valentine
by Hyorikazu
Summary: Benda keberuntungan cancer hari ini adalah —gunting merah. Jangan lupa terus membawanya ya! Oke, gunting merah. Dan itu hanya-Akashi-yang-memilikinya. Tidak perlu repot-repot untuk meminjam atau mencuri dan melepas nyawa secepat misdirection Kuroko. Tidak, terima kasih. Bagaimanakah Midorima saat benda keberuntungan tidak ada di tangannya?


"Kali ini kita akan mempelajari transformasi bangun datar. Oh ya, pertemuan selanjutnya tugas kalian adalah mempresentasikan bangun ruang. Mulai dari ciri-ciri, jumlah sisi, jumlah sudut, rumus lengkapnya dan beri sebuah soal untuk dibahas bersama. Masing-masing kelompok harus ada satu yang pintar, dan ingat! Bila ada seorang yang tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan saya, ketua kelompok wajib bertanggungjawab. Baik, saya yang akan menetapkan nama-namanya nanti dan akan saya berikan kepada Akashi." _sensei_ bertitah panjang kali lebar, sesuai dengan bidangnya —matematika. Para siswa mendengarkan dengan seksama, hanya ada seorang siswa sedang sibuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya supaya tidak mengantuk disaat sang guru killer menerangkan.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket fict:**

**"(NOT) HAPPY VALENTINE"**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Warning: OC muncul bentar, OOC, typo berserakan, pelarian author yg lg stres matematik**

* * *

.

Valentine tahun ini benar-benar menyebalkan, setidaknya begitulah pikir Midorima Shintarou sang shooter tim basket Teikou yang berambut hijau lumut. Mulutnya tidak berhenti berdecak sedari tadi.

Oke, hari ini valentine kan? Apa hari kasih sayang itu berisi matematika selama 4 jam pelajaran?!

Jari telunjuk ramping itu selalu setia mengembalikan posisi kacamata persegi panjangnya yang hobi merosot. Dan tunggu, nampaknya firasat buruk akan menimpanya hari ini..

Dia bukan pecinta perhitungan macam Akashi ataupun Momoi, yang selalu mengamati dengan detail apa yang ada di depan mata. Midorima hanya antusias dengan ilmu biologi —tentang organ tubuh maupun makhluk hidup— , basket juga ramalan Oha-Asa tentunya.

Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menyangga kepala, sedangkan yang kanan digunakan menulis dengan gerak amat sangat lambat. Bosan menimpanya. Oh kami-sama beginikah rasanya hari valentine? Lebih baik lari keliling lapangan basket sepuluh kali daripada harus duduk tegap dan mencatat angka-angka tidak jelas itu.

"Transformasi bangun datar ada empat macam. Translasi atau pergeseran, refleksi atau pencerminan, rotasi atau perputaran dan dilatasi. Transformasi itu mudah, kalian hanya harus hafal rumus-rumusnya." terang sensei sambil kembali menggerakkan spidolnya di papan.

_R(-1,4) dirotasikan terhadap titik (0,0) sejauh 45 derajat, maka bayangan R adalah.._

_X aksen sama dengan negatif satu dikali cos empatlima dikurang empat dikali sin empatlima.._

Mulutnya menggumam apapun yang ada di papan sambil menyalinnya dengan lemas gemulai(?).

_Sin, cos, alfa, derajat, akar_. Ayolah, kata-kata ini benar-benar memilukan di kepala Midorima. Seseorang, tolong bawa dia keluar dari lubang neraka ini. Ekspresinya seperti orang kalap, hidup segan mati tak mau. Meskipun dia dapat menjawab soal-soal di buku paket dengan kecepatan minimum, mata dengan alis bawah yang lentik itu tetap tidak mau terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Akashi, apa kau membawa korek api?" Irisnya menatap sang pemilik heterochromia yang terlihat sedang asik menulis dan menggunting —entah apa itu.

Akashi mengacungkan guntingnya, kemudian di miringkan ke kanan ke kiri bergantian —gestur tidak— tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah pemuda berambut lumut tersebut.

Iris senadanya ganti di arahkan ke pemuda berambut kuning yang duduk di sebelah kanannya —dua bangku di depan Akashi. "Kise, kau membawa korek api?"

"Eh?" dia merespon, "buat apa Midorimacchi? Mau bakar-bakar?"

"Tidak. Menyangga mataku."

"EEH?" mendengus, percuma saja. "Hei Kuro—" kata-katanya terpotong, ternyata yang dipanggil sudah terlelap terlebih dahulu. Pada akhirnya pemuda jangkung itu memutuskan toilet untuk pelarian terakhir.

Kran wastafel diputar maksimal, gemericik air terdengar bersahutan. Midorima membasuh muka hingga merasa matanya dapat terbuka lagi dengan normal. Apa yang membuatnya dapat se-ngantuk ini? Tidur larut sudah menjadi rutinitas, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun dia mengantuk saat pelajaran. Hanya hari ini saja, hari ini.

.

_Untuk para cancer nampaknya hari valentine kalian tidak begitu baik~ Berhati-hatilah dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan angka. Tapi tenang saja, lucky item akan mengembalikan keberuntunganmu! Benda keberuntungan cancer hari ini adalah—_

_—gunting merah! Jangan lupa terus membawanya ya~ agar keberuntungan menyertaimu!_

.

Oke, gunting merah.

Gunting. Merah.

Hanya.** Akashi**. Yang. Memilikinya.

Dan dia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk meminjam atau mencuri dan melepas nyawa secepat misdirection Kuroko. Tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik menanggung sial seharian daripada harus mengorbankan nyawa.

Akashi Seijuurou, sang kapten tim basket Teikou dengan mata emperor dan gunting merah yang selalu digenggamnya. Penyuka shogi, angka-angka rumit dan gunting. Terbukti dia memiliki gunting aneka warna di tasnya yang di tempatkan di wadah tertentu. Oh, dan dia juga ketua kelas. Siapapun, tidak ada yang boleh menentang perintahnya —atau akan mendapati gunting terbang tepat di wajah.

Menghela nafas berat, pemuda itu melirik sebentar ke jam dinding yang terpaku di atasnya. Masih kurang satu jam lagi. Dirasa cukup, kakinya melangkah kembali ke kelas.

.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Pelajaran neraka selama 4 jam telah usai. Kini saatnya istirahat. Tidak sedikit siswa yang menggerakkan badan guna meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku karena harus duduk tegap. Ternyata matematika lebih meletihkan dibanding lari marathon sekalipun. _Sensei_ terlihat masih duduk di tempatnya sambil melihat nama di daftar absen dan membolak-balik daftar nilai secara bergantian.

"Nah, Akashi kemarilah."_ sensei_ melambaikan tangan, Akashi datang dan menerima daftar absen yang di beberapa namanya telah di beri tanda centang dengan tinta merah.

Sensei beranjak setelah menggumamkan sesuatu dan menepuk pelan kepala merah itu, menyebabkan sebuah gunting hitam melayang dan tertancap sadis di pintu.

"Dengarkan semua." para siswa yang tadinya ingin keluar tidak jadi beranjak dari kelas. "Nama yang ku panggil ikut aku."

"Ruka, Satsuki, Ryouta, Shintarou. Ayo keluar."

Oke, ini tidak mengenakkan.

'Jangan sampai aku mendapat bola.. Jangan sampai aku mendapat bola' doa pemuda berkacamata itu dalam hati. Tidak mengerti iris heterochrom itu mengawasinya. Dan sedikit menyeringai.

"Kalian tahu kan tugasnya? Cari seseorang yang dapat diajak kerjasama. Ruka membuat prisma segitiga ajak siapapun yang pintar, Satsuki ajak Daiki untuk membuat limas segiempat. Ryouta buat tabung, ajak saja Atsushi, dia cukup pintar. Aku dan Tetsuya balok. Shintarou, kau bola." seringai maut Akashi muncul.

"H-hei Akashi kenapa kau dengan Kuroko?! Balok itu terlalu mudah! Seharusnya aku yang dibantu!" protes sang pemuda ramah lingkungan.

"Iya Akashicchi, kau sendiri saja dapat menyelesaikannya kan~"

"Tidak ada protes." Kise menggembungkan pipinya. "Kurasa mereka benar juga Akashi-kun." Momoi turut serta. Akashi semakin menyeringai tajam.

"Ubah atau aku lapor _sensei_, ini sangat tidak adil!" gertak Midorima.

CKRES

"Ada yang protes?"

Tak lama kemudian dia berlari, saat yang lain diam seribu bahasa. "AKU!" teriaknya disela-sela pelariannya(?).

SHUT

Sebuah gunting berwarna hijau melesat, menggores lengan kanan sang shooter. Merobek sedikit seragamnya. Tetapi, terlihat ada cairan merah kental sedikit keluar dari goresan itu. Seketika, dia bungkam.

Yang lain semakin bungkam.

Midorima merasa badannya bergetar dan kakinya lemas, dia merutuki Akashi habis-habisan dalam hati.

SHUUT

Gunting yang lumayan besar berwarna merah melesat, sontak pemuda itu menunduk. Helaian sewarna lumut itu sedikit terpotong. Gunting tadi menancap tembok. Kali ini, dia merutuki diri sendiri habis-habisan karena nyawanya hampir melayang.

"Perintahku. Adalah. Absolut. Shintarou."

Midorima berbalik dengan gerakan patah-patah, "b-baik kapten." wajahnya kini sepucat kulit Kuroko. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Padahal gunting merah yang dicari-cari ada di depan mata.

Hanya tinggal mencabutnya dan lari dan keberuntungan akan menyertainya.

Tetapi lari yang dimaksud adalah lari dari dunia untuk selamanya alias wafat. Setidaknya itulah persepsinya.

.

Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai beranjak dari sekolah menuju rumah masing-masing usai latihan ekstra kejam dari sang kapten. Murasakibara pemuda dengan tinggi abnormal itu tiba-tiba memberikan lipatan kertas kepada Kuroko. Masih dengan minyak dan remah snack tertempel. "_Nee_ aku menemukan di dalam snack-ku dan itu mengganggu." ujar pemuda itu sambil lanjut memakan snacknya.

Dibukalah lipatan kertas itu oleh Kuroko, ternyata berisi seperti kode. Huruf dan angka.

1-14PPY \/4L3N711\13

Kuroko yang tidak mengerti langsung mengopernya ke Aomine. Aomine melihat sebentar, sadar bahwa otaknya tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu, dia mengoper ke Kise. Lalu Kise mengoper lagi ke Midorima tanpa melihat, karena sudah tahu isinya. Pemuda berambut lumut itu malah meremasnya hingga menjadi gumpalan berbentuk bola kusut. Terlalu tsundere untuk melakukan hal tidak berguna semacam itu.

Satu per satu dari mereka berpisah di tikungan atau halte bus. Tersisa Midorima seorang. Tangan yang tadinya mengepal, kini ditarik.

...ternyata kertas tadi masih dipegang.

Perlahan gumpalan kertas itu dibuka, kusut tetapi tulisannya masih dapat dibaca.

1-14PPY \/4L3N711\13

_Apa ini seperti matematika? Atau rumus fisika? Atau jangan-jangan campuran keduanya?_ pikirnya.

Setengah mati dia mengartikan maksud kode itu. Sampai—

TIIIIIIINNNN!

Suara bel mobil mengagetkannya, Midorima minggir dengan gerak cepat. Untung saja tidak tertabrak. Tapi—

Kakinya tercelup di genangan air yang sudah berwarna cokelat matang.

"Cih, sial!" gumamnya. Tak lama kemudian dia merasakan ada air yang jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Saat mendongak, dia mendapati seorang nenek berkacamata dengan lensa tebal sedang menyiramnya tanpa dosa dengan air dari selang.

—nenek mengira rambut Midorima itu seonggok rumput.

"Cih."

Dengan rambut yang sepenuhnya basah dan seragam yang lumayan basah juga, dia melanjutkan perjalanan. Oh, sambil misuh-misuh tidak jelas, dan tetap melanjutkan membaca kode angka aneh tadi meski kertasnya sedikit basah.

Tanpa melihat jalan.

GEDEBUK

"OUCH!" dia jatuh tersungkur di tepi jalan. Kakinya tersandung pinggiran aspal yang berlubang cukup besar —kini tanpa air— dan kacamatanya terlepas.

Terdengar suara kaca pecah.

—kacamatanya terlindas mobil.

Detik itu pun tekanan darahnya naik beberapa oktaf(?) sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"SIAL! SIAAAAALL!" pekik pemuda pecinta Oha-Asa itu dengan suara tenornya.

.

_Untuk para cancer nampaknya hari valentine kalian tidak begitu baik. Berhati-hatilah dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan angka~_

_HAPPY VALENTINE~!_

.

**#the end**

* * *

uwoooo apa ini?! karena stres, dengan berat hati saya membully Mido-chan QwQ

sungguh saya begitu tertekan(?) dapet bagian presentasi bola #curcol

baiklah, lupakan~ saya tahu ini buruk ._.

review? ._.a


End file.
